


it's just polyester

by idealism



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idealism/pseuds/idealism
Summary: Sakusa's expections were low but it still hurt like a bitch. One certain party and one certain sweater trigger a lot of things.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	it's just polyester

**Author's Note:**

> This story was fully inspired by amazing [artwork](https://twitter.com/anta_baka00/status/1313901170042171392) I saw on twitter. The author is @anta_baka00 and in her art she used words from a song called "Heather" by Conan Gray. I will be forever grateful to her for making me discover this song, cause I was basically inspired by it too and I think I know it by heart at this point.

It was hot. Way too hot. All those bodies surrounding him were taking way too much oxygen. It was suffocating. He just wanted to get the hell out of here. But he couldn’t. He didn’t come here alone. There was only one person that was able to make him come to such a party. And this person wasn’t even here.

Sakusa sighed, looking down at the tips of his shoes. Red cup in his hand appeared there again a second after putting it down so he just gave up and let it stay there. But the smell of alcohol was just so fucking disgusting, he couldn’t understand how people could drink it. And in such big amounts on top of that. Every single person here smelled like that. Thick, hot air was filled with it and slowly made him nauseous. Dimmed light hid his displeased face. Not like anyone would care anyway. He was stuck on a really uncomfortable sofa with some strangers who didn’t pay him any attention. That was the only advantage of this whole situation. He was suffering alone, and he was actually used to it at this point.

Unfortunately, he couldn’t even get this one luxury. With the loud ‘plop’, the chair on his left has been taken. Sakusa didn’t even try to hide another deep sigh, what didn’t stop the intruder even a tiny bit.

“Hey hey hey, Omiomi! What are you doing here all alone! Such a grand party, isn’t it?” Music was quite loud here, but Bokuto didn’t have a problem with being even louder.

“I’m waiting for it to end so I can go home.” Sakusa answered in monotone.

“But didn’t ya come with ‘Tsumu?” Bokuto asked and actually for once he looked focused on the conversation he held. At least that’s how it looked as Sakusa was seeing him with the corner of the eye only. Well, this was rather suspicious and he knew only one person who could be responsible for the sudden shift in Bokuto's behaviour.

“You talked with Akaashi?” Now he started to sound annoyed and Bokuto lost a bit of his usual confidence.

“Well, we talk a lot,” He murmured. “But I mean, I was kinda worried, y’know! You don’t feel like yourself recently” Sakusa thought that Bokuto was one big idiot, but he wasn’t a meddlesome person just for the sake of it. All the trouble he always made was because he wanted help. But the biggest trouble was, the fact that even airheads like Bokuto noticed, everyone could. Well, excluding the person he wanted the most to notice.

“Thank you for your concern but you can fuck off.” He wasn’t trying to be mean, he was just honest. Koutaro seemed untouched by this comment. Nothing unusual.

“Bro, I know I’m not the best talker in town but I’m pretty good at listening.” He scratched his ridiculous hair, looking unsure for exactly one second. It was gone before Sakusa could be sure it was that. “And if you don’t wanna sit here all alone, Akaashi, Kuroo, Kenma and I are drinking in the kitchen. Feel free to pass by!” Bokuto grinned happily, got up and disappeared in the crowd. It wasn’t something unusual, he was the biggest party animal Sakusa has ever met. He felt at home in any place in a few seconds. Incredible.

Kiyoomi didn’t get up. He wasn’t in the mood for socializing with two happy couples. But at the same time he didn’t want to stay there. Party wasn’t slowing down. People kept talking loudly to overcome noisy music. Irritating smell of alcohol didn’t leave him even for a second, making him want to put on a mask. The only tolerable thing was lighting. Dimmed, warm light didn’t hurt his eyes. If he closed them, it was almost dark so Sakusa could pretend he wasn’t there. That he didn’t come to someone’s dirty house at a party he didn’t want to be on. That he didn’t come only as a support for his friend on whom he had an enormous crush. Only to support their pursuit on their crush. Just how fucking pathetic and sad was that? Good thing no one knew about it. Maybe Bokuto got a glimpse but it was only a surface, small piece of the puzzle. No one knew the depth of feelings Sakusa Kiyoomi felt for idiot Miya Atsumu.

And the last thing he wanted to do is analyze and overthink things in the public place. Urge to leave this place grew strong enough to move him from his place. Couple sitting next to him got startled with the sudden movement of this almost sculpture-like person. Sakusa felt this hour of not moving in his legs, not like it stopped him. Once things start rolling, nothing can get in his way. A red cup landed on a tea table, finally freeing him from the closest source of disgusting odor. He moved smoothly between drunk strangers, looking for the only person he felt obliged to tell that he’s leaving. His phone vibrated in a pocket but he ignored it for now, too busy looking around. Need to get out of here forced him forward, through crowd smelling in all kinds of awful things better not named. Every step was getting him closer to fresh and clean night air outside. To the point he almost could smell it. Wait, no, it was fresh air for real, someone opened the door on the porch and Sakusa instinctively looked in that way.

He was too far to feel cold of night but the shiver went down his spine. For a second world painfully slowed down, almost paused. All annoying signals coming to his senses disappeared. Or maybe they just got overwhelmed by pain in his chest. Because Atsumu was standing there, now on the other side of the glass door but clearly, painfully visible. He was smiling widely like an idiot he was. Unfortunately, he wasn’t looking inside the house but at the person next to him. Orange hair was unmistakable. And it created a beautiful contrast with the grey cloth of a sweater that Hinata Shoyou was wearing. The one that Sakusa helped Miya to choose for this occasion. The one that Sakusa were constantly borrowing, because it’s warm as fuck, and Atsumu almost gave it to him saying he just looks way better on him. Nights were kinda chilly already and idiot Miya was standing there in his t-shirt, looking like he just won a match. He probably did win something.

Time went back to running normally. Or maybe too fast cause Kiyoomi couldn’t help but notice their connected hands before turning around and going in the other direction. Thick crowd in the room was the only thing that stopped him from running. He wasn’t even sure how he reached the front door, but a few seconds later he was feeling grass under his knees. His heart was beating abnormally fast and hurting as hell. Breathing was hard, maybe because of sudden change of air or maybe he was keeping his breath until this point. It was colder outside than Sakusa was expecting. It didn’t bring him any comfort as he thought before. His thoughts were still there, inside. If it’s that cold then this idiot will get cold and he would have to nurse him again. Oh, or maybe he won’t have to anymore. Cause he will do it now. Sakusa looked down on his hand. He thought that it started raining after feeling something went but it was only his tears.


End file.
